


can you come back home

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Soobin has been gone for a week. That's a week too long for Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: sonnets of fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 35





	can you come back home

“Beomgyu! You said he’ll be here at 1:30 pm where is he?” Yeonjun shouted across the dorms.

A tired Beomgyu got up from the sofa in the living room and walked over to where Yeonjun was sitting on the stairs in front of the front door. The oldest had his face in a permanent pout and was constantly checking his phone for the time.

“Hyung,” Beomgyu sighed exasperatedly, “it’s only 1:31 pm just be patient please.”

“Be patient? I’ve been waiting for a whole week! That’s like the most patient I’ve ever been. Why did he even have to go for that stupid course, couldn’t he of just completed it from home.”

“Hyung just wait a little longer, I’m sure that-“

Before Beomgyu could even finish his sentence, the front door opened to reveal Soobin lugging his travel bag behind him, a small smile on his face as he stepped into their dorms.

“Hey, guys! How’s everything?”

“Soobinnie!” Yeonjun squealed, throwing himself into Soobin’s arms, the taller boy dropping his bag quickly to catch the older.

“Hi Yeonjun-hyung,” Soobin said with an amused chuckle, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

“I missed you so much, what took you so long?”

“I was gone for a week, hyung.”

“A very unnecessary long week in my opinion.”

“Oh well,” Soobin laughed kissing Yeonjun’s cheek, “at least I’m here now.”


End file.
